xiefandomcom-20200213-history
Prepared Foods
Prepared Foods are food items which require some crafting to make, either via the crafting table or via smelting in a furnace. Cooking Ingredients These cannot be eaten directly, but are used in the creation of other food items. Oil Oil is created by squeezing either 6 seeds, or 3 corn kernels into a wooden bowl. Mayo Mayonnaise is created by mixing an egg and a lemon with a bowl of oil. Salt Salt can be found on blocks of sand near water, it looks like a thin layer of snow over the top of the sand. When you hit it with anything (including your fists) the salt will pop off and leave the sand block behind. Ketchup Ketchup is a sauce-type item used for creating Tasty Sammiches, amongst other things. It takes 3 tomatoes in the top three blocks of the crafting grid. An onion, salt, and sugar in the middle three. Last a bottle in the middle slot in the last row. Popcorn Popcorn is made by cooking corn kernels with a furnace or campfire; they restore 2.5 points of hunger, and have a nourishment value of 0.2. Roast Pumpkin Pumpkin pieces are obtained by placing a pumpkin in the crafting grid. Each pumpkin gives 4 pieces. Each piece can be cooked in a furnace or campfire to create roast pumpkin, which restores 3.5 points of hunger and has a nourishment value of 0.6. Cooked Corn Cooked corn can be created by cooking corn cobs in a furnace; it restores 5 points of hunger and has a nourishment value of 1.2. Sammiches Sammiches are made using 2, 4 or 6 pieces of bread, placed above and below one or more ingredients in the crafting grid. They can be made with almost any meat or vegetable, as well as an optional sauce. The ingredients used determine the type of sammich you will get. Snack Sammiches These are made using a single vegetable ingredient, two vegetable ingredients, or 2 vegetable ingredients and a protein/sauce. Snack sammiches restore 5 points of hunger. They have 1.2 nourishment. Sammiches These are made using either individual protein items, a mix of one protein and one vegetable/sauce type item, or a single sauce item. They restore 6 points of hunger and have a nourishment value of 1.6 Tasty Sammiches These are best made by all three ingredients, protein and sauce, or two protein and sauce. These restore 7 points of hunger and have a nourishment value of 1.8. Salads Salads are created in a similar manner to sammiches, except you use a wooden bowl below the items in the recipe. There are 5 types of salad: Garden Salad These are created by using 3 vegetable items. They restore 6 hunger and have 1.2 nourishment. Dressed Garden Salad These are created by adding 3 vegetable items and a sauce. They restore 6 hunger and have 1.8 nourishment. Salad These are created by adding 2 vegetable items and 1 protein item. They restore 7 hunger and have 1.6 nourishment. Dressed Salad These are created by adding 2 vegetable items, 1 protein item anda sauce. They restore 7 hunger and have 1.8 nourishment. Fruit Salad These are created by adding 3 fruit items. They restore 7 hunger and have 1.7 nourishment. Guacamole Guacamole is created by placing an avocado and tomato/lemon above a wooden bowl in the crafting grid. It can be eaten to restore 5 hunger, and provides 1.2 nourishment, or it can be used as a sauce in sammich and salad recipes. Beef Jerky Beef jerky is created by combining salt and raw beef in the crafting grid; it restores 1 hunger and has a nourishment value of 1.8 Category:Food